marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 94
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * Image distorting cloaking device. | Synopsis1 = Krakoa's host Augustus Beezer reviews the events in the previous issue and right up to Deadpool's identity being Professor Xavier. The X-Men are shocked of Deadpool's "identity" and believes him to be Prof. Xavier. But Spider-Man see's through Deadpool's trick due to his Spider-Sense, in which the mercenary at first tricks the X-Men to kill the web-slinger and soon dropping his charade by immediately shooting everyone. Augustus Beezer explains to the viewers about Deadpool's trick was due to his image distorting cloaking device that was previously used in impersonating Shadowcat when subduing Spider-Man, and reveals the real Prof. Xavier being held prisoner into watching the events between his X-Men, Spider-Man and Deadpool while being mocked by Mojo Adams. Back in the jungle Spider-Man, Shadowcat, Colossus, Storm, and Nightcrawler have escaped from Deadpool. Meanwhile, Deadpool and the Reavers takes a brief break. Deadpool, while putting on his mask, announces to the Reavers that they must finish in killing off the X-Men, and decided that Spider-Man must be eliminated first due to the fact it has been him that kept the Reavers from annihilating the X-Men (also from Deadpool's personal reason, Spider-Man has been "getting on all his nerves"). Deadpool contacts Augustus on finding Spider-Man's location and locates him. Deadpool then has one of the Reavers, Cruise, to snipe Spider-Man and apparently killing him. At this point Deadpool and the Reavers attack the X-Men. However, Shadowcat, enraged of Spider-Man's injury, viciously attacks the Reavers at ease until being stunned and held at gunpoint by Deadpool. Fortunately, Nightcrawler jumps on Deadpool from behind and forces the mercenary to be shot by one of the Reavers. Wounded, Deadpool is then picked up by Angel and then being dropped hundreds of feet to the ground. As he gets up, Deadpool is assaulted by a recovered Spider-Man. As the Reavers are on the losing end, Deadpool is repeatedly pummeled by Spider-Man, and his mask is taken off, despite the mercenary's protest, revealing his real facial identity: a heavily skinned and revealing skull, shocking everyone present. Enraged, Deadpool fights back and begins randomly shooting his opponents. Augustus Beezer again, nervously, explains to the viewers of Deadpool's facial appearance as the process of surgical experiments that the Reavers have undergo before as mention earlier. But Deadpool "took it as far as a man can." Deadpool pins Spider-Man to the ground and prepares to kill him. Shadowcat quickly has Colossus to throw her at Deadpool, phasing pass through him. This cause Deadpool to violently explode and leaving no remaining traces of him. The remaining Reavers attempt to avenge Deadpool's death, but are cut short by the arrival of Cyclops and Jean Grey. The reunited X-Men and Spider-Man then assaulted Krokoa's station, in which Jean Grey angrily confronts Augustus and read his mind of Prof. Xavier's location right before berating the television audience for watching Krokoa's 'show' and ending the program for good. In another part of the station, Mojo is shocked of what is happening and suddenly finds Prof. Xavier escaped from his restraints. As the X-Men and Spider-Man heads towards to the Professor's location they hear a terrified scream (presumably Mojo). Prof. Xavier appears before them in his wheelchair and tells them of leaving Krokoa, and then thanking Spider-Man for helping them. Everyone then leaves the island via jet. As they have left, on Krokoa's beach a battered and recovered Deadpool watches them while clutching on to his mask. In Queens, Shadowcat and Peter Parker arrives back. As they walk to the Parker's residence, Peter is worried that given the fact that he has been missing for a day, his aunt will demand of his disappearance and ultimately telling his secret identity to her. When the couple enter into the house, they find May not being there. Kitty then notice that Peter has a phone message. From this message they learned that May have been spending a night with her date, Miles Warren, much to Peter's surprise and fortunately allowing him to still keeping his identity a secret. | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 94